The field of the disclosure relates generally to thrombosis prevention, and more specifically, to methods and systems for prevention of deep vein thrombosis perfusion, or general clot prevention.
Generally, thrombosis or thrombotic events are instances when a blood clot is formed inside a blood vessel. The clot can obstruct the flow of blood to tissue and result in tissue damage, swelling, and pain. There has been suggestion that anti-platelet agents can be effective to limit or decrease the risks of arterial thrombosis in and around the heart. However, there is a need for compositions of prophylaxis or prevention of thrombosis in the venous system of a body, especially in the legs, calves, and/or upper extremities.